1) Studies on the biosynthesis of saturated fatty acids by multienzyme systems and the metabolic control of these processes. 2) Studies on the mechanism of action of Beta-hydroxydecanoyl thioester dehydrase and the inhibition of this enzyme by acetylenic and allenic substrate analogues. 3) Purification of the liver microsomal enzymes squalene epoxidase and oxidosqualene-lanosterol cyclase. 4) Studies on the relation between lipid structure and membrane function. 5) Characterization of microsomal fatty acyl chain elongating enzyme in mouse brain. Identification of the defective step in myelin lipid formation in the "Quaking" mouse. 6) Mode of action of the lipid antibiotic Cerulenin.